Team SONG
by SHIROU EMIYA- ARCHER OF FATE
Summary: Follow team SONG as they fight through everyone's worst nightmare! SCHOOL! but it does make it better that this school lets you fight MONSTERS! so... yah.. not very good at summaries... whatever. check it out!
1. Chapter 1 FOR REAL THIS TIME!

HEY GUYS! I HAD AN IDEA AND DECIDED TO POST TODAY! YAY!

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **The golden knight and the Grimm warrior**_

 _B_ eacon. A place where young adults train to protect the lives of innocents. They are known as hunters. These young adults come from all over. Some may come from a family of hunters, others, may be born into poverty and despair. None the less, these individuals are gifted, and are close to the great leap, from childhood to adulthood. And it's our job to make sure they make it there.

 **Enter Airship:**

A young man clad In Silver armor walks through a crowd. His armor is sleek, and has a shield on the back with a golden crest on it. His helmet is a close helmet and has a blue visor. His armor set up was aventail, a plackart with polished faulds, couters, spalders, gauntlets, Cuisses, and sabatons.

?: hmmm… where could she be? (The air ship's monitor comes on displaying protests) the white fang? Ugh… c'mon guys… you win rights through peaceful protests… (He bumps into someone) OH! I'm so sorry… guuyy?

The knight looks up to see a figure with black armor that appears to be modeled after Grimm creatures. The Chest, back plate, leg and arm parts are made from Death Stalker, the helmet is Beowolf, the spikes on His back are Ursa, the gauntlets and boots are Boarbatusk bone and hide, and the undersuit is Taijitu scales.

?:uuuuuum

The grimm figure replied.

Grimm: it's ace. ace wolfblade.

?:oh! I'm Sapphiro ao.

Ace: it is nice to meet you.

Matt: hey ace! Who is that?

Ace: oh hey matt! This is Sapphiro. We just met.

Matt: oh. I'm matt erthanos!

Sapphiro: Nice to meet you... Ace?

Ace: what's upp sapph?

Sapphiro: oookaaay... Uuummm... I guess Sapph is fine... But your armor... What did you make the fake grimm bone out of?

Ace: It isn't fake.

Sapphiro: wot?

Ace: my family made a mixture of chemicals that keeps grimm from disintegrating.

Sapphiro: sweet... Well Ace... I've got to go find my girlfriend... It was great meeting you. we'll actually get to know each other later.

I look forward to having a new dueling partner

Matt: no... Ace would destroy you.

Sapphiro: that's what you think.

Sapphiro walks away. He then notices a girl in leather armor. She has short, messy brown hair, and brown eyes.

Sapphiro: NICOLE!(he yells, smiling underneath his helmet)

Nicole: Sapphiro, quite down! People are looking!

Sapphiro: oh. Sorry.

Nicole hugs Sapphiro, and walks away.

Nicole: Sapphiro, I've got to leave... I have an old freind to see.

Sapphiro: okay! Bye!

Sapphiro: and now I'm all alone.

?: hey bud, do I know you? Cause your voice is super familiar.

Sapphiro looks down to see a young man wearing goggles and a green hood.

Sapphiro: Gia?

Gia: yeah... Who ar- holy shit... Blues?

Sapphiro: Dude! How have you been! (he hugs the young sniper)

Gia: usual...

Sapphiro: so single.

Gia: yah, dickhead (he punches Sapphiro's spalder) Ooowww!

Sapphiro: still weak too...

Gia: ... Oh yeah! I forgot! I have someone I want you to meet.

Sapphiro: who?

Gia: you'll see... Trust me, you cant miss it.

Gia brings sapphiro to a steel wall.

Sapphiro: well? Where is he?

Gia: right here!

The steel wall turns around to show that it was merely two six foot tower sheilds on someone's back.

Sapphiro: oh... Well then...

The man was 7ft tall fully clad in armor. There was no skin showing at all.

Orion: I am Orion Celeste. And you are?

Sapphiro: Sapphiro Ao. Knight.

Orion: it was quite a pleasure to meet you, but I must return to this... Evil device. (Shows orion trying to play a gameboy in his giant hands. Peices begin to fly off.)

Orion: AAGH! Why is this happening!

Gia: (pulls out another gameboy) just keep trying Orion.

Sapphiro: why-

Gia: keeps him in place. He Moves, pillars come down, we lose all structural integrity, and we die.

Sapphiro: good point...

 _ **Speaker: WE HAVE ARRIVED ON CAMPUS.**_

Sapphiro: well then... I guess I'll see you later?

Gia: yup. C'mon orion! Slowly!

Orion: I understand!

Orion gets up and his head goes through the ceiling.

Gia: ooh god... (he shrugs)

The Knight backs away slowly, then runs away as fast as he can to avoid this... ... awkward situation. He makes his way to the Courtyard and comes to a realization.

Sapphiro: Oh... I'm lost...

 _ **BOOM !**_ An explosion shakes the campus. Sapphiro looks to the sky to find the location of the explosion.

Sapphiro: smoke...

He runs to the location, pulling his knightly knives from their sheaths.

Sapphiro: is everyone okay?

He sees two girls covered in ash.

Sapphiro: uumm... Okay... What happened here?

Girl in white : she is a complete dunce! She has no clue what she's doing here or why. WHY IS SHE HERE?!

Sapphiro: Calm down. What happened?

Girl in white: she is a complete dunce is what happened.

Sapphiro looks to the girl in red, noticing the worry and sadness in her eyes.

Sapphiro: princess, that does NOT help. Hey, my name is Sapphiro Ao. What's yours?

Girl in red: ruby...

Sapphiro: okay ruby, what happened?

Ruby: she was shaking her dust bottle around and it caused me to sneeze... Making an explosion...

Sapphiro looks back to the girl in white.

Sapphiro: okaaay... So who's the real dunce, princess?

?: it's heiress actually... Weiss schnee, heiress to the schnee dust company.

A girl in black appears

Weiss: finally, some recognition!

The same company that has unknown suppliers and questionable labor policies.

Weiss: hey!i never-

Ruby begins to snicker...

Sapphiro: well... My work here is done...

HEY! I posted! Please leave reviews and PM me about Ideas if you have any! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: the fun begins

Hey Guys! I'm back! I Updated the previous chapter to better fit my writing format… it's not exact… (Hey guys its future me! After I wrote this chapter… I realized that I found my writing format! It is in no way at all similar to the format of chapter one.) But you will most definitely see a difference in this chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please leave reviews. I love talking to new people and I will be glad to hear any and all Ideas.

Chapter 2: The Fun Begins

After the cafeteria was emptied out, and everyone was setting up their place to rest, Sapphiro kept his only two belongings in his grasp. His shield on his back, and his mother's pendant. Images of his mother's death flashed through his mind. His mother, fighting to save her family, her stomach pierced by a-

"PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" a girl, Sapphiro recognized her as Weiss Schnee, from earlier today.

The Knight sighed, The LOUD girls in the background broke him out of thoughts. Thankfully, those girls broke him away from traumatic thoughts. He leaned back against the wall. He was tired. His armor felt heavy on his chest. He closed his eyes and drifted into slumber.

The Next Day, Sapphiro Ao was… well… "I'm _**INCREDIBLY**_ excited about today! I cannot wait to fight! Show how strong I am!" The knight pounds his chest plate enthusiastically as he walks up to his locker. He opens the locker, not to find large, incredible weapons that transform, but simply two small pouches. He takes those pouches and attaches them to his waist. He notices Ace and his friend, matt, walking by. Matt was carrying an armful of weapons. "Hey! It's YOU GUYS!" He smiled underneath his helmet. "Oh. Hey Sapph." Ace looked at him, noticing that he had no weapons on his person. "Hey Sapph, what are your weapons?" Sapphiro looked to the side, paused for a moment, but then gave the Grimm armored warrior an answer. "I use Knightly knives. Double edged, very long for knives." "But where are they?" Ace continued to inspect him, looking all around his armor. "You'll see later today." Matt then joined in, turning to the side to face Sapphiro. Unfortunately, he forgot about the long claymore he was carrying, along with two Katanas, nearly killing the two armored young men. "My weapon is my hammer, Vulcan!" Sapphiro noticed the hammer Matt was carrying. * _ **Good quality. This was definitely made by someone with A LOT of experience, but they aren't professional.**_ * "well guys, it was great talking to you, but I need to go think about some battle strategies to what I might encounter.

Gia, on the other hand, was not having a good day. First of all, Gia had to wake Orion up, which got him a trip through a wall due to Orion's reflexes. Secondly, he forgot his locker code, so he had to ask Orion to tear through the locker, but at the risk of damaging his weapon. And finally, he missed breakfast. "So, Orion…" Gia asked as the large man was grabbing his weapons from his specially made locker, because of how large his equipment was. Orion pulled two 6 foot tall tower shields, and placed the grips in special slots in the back of his armor. "What do you need, Gia?" "How do you use two shields as an offensive form of attack?" Orion sighed, thinking Gia would've figured it out already, considering how incredibly intelligent the young man was. "It's quite simple. I smash them. But mostly, my shields are made to combine together to provide cover and protection for my allies. What is your weapon?" "My weapon is something you'll never see if you're not on my side."

 _ **BEACON CLIFF**_

The beacon headmaster spoke to the new students at the beacon cliff, preparing them for the trials ahead. " today, you will-" Sapphiro had his focus on how excited he was. * _ **I can't wait for this! In just a few moments, I will be launched into the beacon's forest! Wait, Ozpin is briefing us. Something about relics. Oh well. Hey look everyone is being launched. All right! LET'S GO!**_ * the knight was ecstatic as he flew through the air.

Well guys, there you go! A 711 word chapter! This will probably be my favorite part of this story. I can't wait to see what You guys think about his semblance and weapons! And you guys that read my old story, DON'T RUIN IT FOR THE NEW PEOPLE! The story will have the same story line, but it will be longer, and many more things happen, while others change dramatically. I love you guys, and I SHALL SEE YOU MOST LIKELY TOMMOROW WITH A NEW CHAPTER! AND BY THAT I MEAN I'LL START WRITING IT! I MIGHT POST TOMMOROW BUT DUE TO MY TRACK RECORD, PLEASE DON'T EXPECT IT. YA YAAAA!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm Sorry I haven't been able to write in the past few days! I have been making sure that I NEVER MISS A SINGLE ASSIGNMENT! I shall not fail. So, it is 8:34 (AM) where I am, and I just chugged a Dr. Pepper™ so let's write a little bit, shall we? See ya in the next chapter!

Sapphiro felt as if he was flying as he was propelled through air. * _ **Wait a sec, realization time… …How am I going to land? I didn't really think this through, did I? Hmmm… … well, there are a few ways I can land without hurting myself. I mean, there is-**_ * Sapphiro slammed into the ground, chest first. The Knight stood up, and brushed himself off, and simply sighed. "Oooowww…" He groaned. "I guess THAT works. Okay, Sapphiro, focus yourself. My objective is to find a relic, and find a partner. Actually, I can just let that one happen by itself." He began talking to himself as he strolled through the woods. "I wonder what the relics are. Well, knowing Ozpin, they are probably something that symbolizes hunters and huntresses without us even knowing. Yah, he'd use something symbolic." As he continued to have a conversation with himself, he heard rustling in the brush and trees. "I'll talk to you later, I have something I need to deal with." A lone Beowulf revealed itself. "Hello. Stray from your pack, did you?" the Beowulf growled, and began to bear its teeth. Sapphiro simply looked around, as if to check and see if anyone else was around. "Okay. I'll make this quick." Sapphiro opened his pouches and began moving his hands. What appeared to be liquid began flowing according to the movements of his palms, wrists, and fingers. The liquid then formed into a solid, metal short sword. "I know this looks like liquid but, in my pouch is actually metal. I just shape it to what I want. Why am I even explaining this to you?" the Beowulf began to charge the knight. Sapphiro rolled underneath the Beowulf and decapitated it with a quick, horizontal slash. "Please don't interrupt my rambling." He dissipated his short sword and began strolling through the forest again.

As Sapphiro continued to stroll, he again heard rustling. "Another Grimm? Why can't I just talk to myself in peace? I mean, sure it's a sign of early insanity, but I went insane a looooong time ago. It was around the same time I lost my sense of volume control." "So when you were born?" Sapphiro looked to his side, noticing Nicole silver, the short, but intense brawler, standing next to him. "NICO-"Nicole hit him. "Do you want to attract all of the Grimm in the forest?" The knight looked at her and was about to answer, but Nicole answered first. "Don't answer that." "So… have you found the relics?" Sapphiro asked the short brunette. "No. I've been looking though…" Sapphiro simply turned and began walking. "Where are you going, Sapphiro?" "Looking for the relics. Care to join me?"

Now as two Walked through the forest, wondering how they should go about finding the relics, there was a… Awkward Silence to say the least. * _ **I feel as if I should start up small talk, but I don't know what to talk about…**_ * the knight sighed, thinking about his dilemma. He then found a Nicole, Appearing in front of his field of vision. "What?" "It's nothing…" "Sapph! You better tell me." "WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME THAT NOW?!" "Sapphiro… what's troubling you?" "… … I'm bored." A fist then Slammed into his helmet, causing you to bend backwards. "Idiot" Sapphiro simply stood in his bent position, looking back at the girl. "That kinda hurt ya know…" "Should've hit you a little…" Nicole's voice began to trail off. Nicole saw a Grimm in the Bushes, running from what looked like waves of fire. "GRIMM!" She pulled her Dust pistol from her holster and fired. "NO!" Sapphiro pushed the gun downwards, offing her aim. "That isn't a grimm!"

\\\\\

Earlier

/

Ace Wolfblade was having… not so good a time… seeing as he was running from Fire being shot out of someone's Zweiihander. "Why do you run?!" an armored student said, swinging his Zweiihander again, releasing a wave of fire. * _ **Damn… this guy just won't give me a break…**_ * Ace activates his semblance, Appearing to vanish in thin air. "Damn, how did I lose him?" the student Spoke aloud. Ace appeared a short distance away, hoping that the other student lost track of him, but the waves of fire returned and the chase began again. Ace saw a clearing with a stone structure in the middle. He needed to rest. He was drained. He then heard a bang and noticed a bullet zip by his helmet. * _ **Damn, another one…wait… those two look familiar… isn't that-**_ * Ace moved just in time to dodge a familiar Zweiihander. It belonged to his armored pursuer. The stident then Changes his Zweiihander into a Turret. The transformation only takes a few seconds, but after t is over, he immeadiatly begins to fire on Ace. Ace then unsheathes his katanas and connects them by the bottom of their hilts. He then uses his Katanas to block the bullets fired, and advance foreward. The attacker stops fireing and Swaps back to his Zweiihander. The two clash, retreat backwards, and stop. Ace is waiting for another clash, but is surprised when the student sheathes his Zweiihander. "Not bad at all…"

WOOOOO! I'm finally done!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo. I've got a helluva headache and am not feeling well. I've been sick and busy, trying to take SAT prep and having pneumonia (for the 18th time) sucks. But I still love you guys! So I'll post a chapter anyways.

Ace stands up straight, sheathing his blade. He could feel the sweat running down his face. Unfortunately, he was wearing a helmet, so he couldn't wipe his brow. "You're not bad yourself." Ace smirked behind his helmet. "I was just testing your metal." The armored Student said. "Even when you tried to cut me in half?" "Honestly…" the armored student said. "…I thought you were some form of Grimm…" Ace simply shrugged. "It happens all the time. Blasted armor is going to kill me, not protect me…" the student chuckled lightly. "My name is Zweii. Zweii Dragos." Ace cocked his head slightly. "Dragos? You mean like Dragons?" "Precisely. I see you don't have a partner, unless he is yours…" "Who?" Ace is surprised to find A Giddy Sapphiro jumping on his back. "SAPPH! WHAT THE HELL?!" "DUDE! YOU WERE AWESOME!" "JUST GET OFF OF ME!"

Five minutes of yelling and laughing later:

Sapphiro was especially happy to have observed a fight. He loves reading through combat scenarios and new challenges. "I still did not expect invisibility to be your semblance." Sapphiro said, almost bouncing out of his chair in excitement. "That's the thing about invisibility. You don't expect it." Sapphiro simply shrugged. "well, you have a point man… unless thermal vision is an option... now that'd be fun… never mind, back to the subject at hand, are you two partners?" the two look to each other, then look back to Sapphiro. "Yup." "Okay then…" they all looked around, as if they all sensed something… Sapphiro was the one to break the silence. "Sooooooooooo… awkward moment of silence?" Sapphiro then felt a punch through his pauldron, sending him a small ways back. "HEY! You hit me with your full power! I don't want my armor destroyed!" Ace looked at him in utter amazement of sheer stupidity. "He's only worried about his armor?" Nicole looked down at Sapphiro, rage burning in her eyes. "You were too busy Watching the fight, that you didn't notice that a fireball hit me in the face!" she pouted, arms crossed. "Are you okay?" Sapphiro looked up to her. Nicole blushed slightly. "Yah… just… it kinda... Hurts here…" she pointed to her forehead, a burn mark showing. Sapphiro then stood up and took of his helmet, revealing his medium length jet black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He now looked down at Nicole, he being taller, leaned and kissed her forehead. Nicole blushed furiously and began to stutter. "u-u-u, s-sapphi-ir-ro?" Sapphiro looked at her smiling. "Better?" Sapphiro was then sent back into the tree behind him. "W-WARN ME WHEN YOU'RE GUNNA DO THAT!" the brunette yelled. Sapphiro stood back up, putting on his helmet. "Okay… I will next time." Sapphiro looked to his right, and slowly began walking towards brush. "You hear that?" the knight asked. Zweii readied his blade. "I don't hear anything… why?" Ace changed his lunar fang to its shotgun form. "I do. Beowolves…" "And Ursi…" Sapphiro stated. He drew a large silver revolver from his back waist and held it at ready. He aimed and fired, a loud ring staying in the air afterwards. Then, six Beowolves came from the brush. "Arms ready!" Sapphiro stated. The Beowolves first communed, then charged. "GO!" Sapphiro shot his revolver, taking one beowolf down instantaneously. Ace rolled underneath a beowolf as it swiped at him, and shot it from underneath. Another beowolf charged ace from behind, but before it could surprise ace, Nicole, air spinning and surrounding her fist, rammed it with a midair punch, and sent it flying. "Rasen-Zuki!" She stated with a smile of determination. Zweii was cutting down Beowolves with his massive Zweiihander. He cut one in half through the midsection, spun 180 degrees and decapitated another, then raised his hand to the sky, causing a single pillar of fire to erupt from the ground behind him, burning and disintegrating another trying to surprise him. "Is that all of them?" Zweii asked, as he flourished his massive sword. "Nope. You forgot the Ursi." Sapphiro stated blankly, pointing behind him. As Zweii looked over Sapphiro's shoulder, he gasped as he saw an uncountable number of Ursi approaching them. "Dodging those Beowolves' Attacks made me really tired." Ace was almost gasping for breath. "And the fact that Zweii and I fought didn't help either." Zweii would have agreed, if it wasn't for the fact that he was doubled over, trying to catch his breath. The Ursi charged before they could prepare. Nicole punched one into another, the jumped in the air, and propelled herself downward onto the two Ursi, landing a devastating kick to one's stomach, and pushing the spikes on the back of the top Ursa through the Ursa underneath. Sapphiro was furiously firing his revolver, taking down Ursi until his ammo ran out. He then barely dodged a swipe from an Ursa, rolled underneath it, and tackled it, and killed it by snapping its neck. "I hate doing that." He looked to Nicole, who was struggling to keep the Ursi from surrounding her. Sapphiro ran to help her, but he saw an Ursa cut her with a hard swipe. "Nicole!" he looked to the incredibly large Sleuth of Ursi. "You are all dead." He raised his hand, gold colored short sword forming in his hand. "Ace, you better watch this, because when you fight me, I want you to know what you're dealing with. My-" An Ursa charged Sapphiro, swiping at him while he was looking to ace. Sapphiro ducked underneath the arm of the Ursa, stood back up and looked to ace again. "Excuse me for a minute." He charged the Ursa, his blade ready. "I!" Sapphiro slashes vertically, cutting off the Ursa's arm. "WAS IN THE MIDDLE!" he slides behind it, slashing its legs mid slide, he stops and stands up and impales it. "OF A CONVERSATION!" Sapphiro pulls his blade back, and the Ursa falls. "AS I WAS SAYING! My Semblance is the control and shaping of metal. It's called Malleability. I'm basically a walking forge, but the metal has to already have been treated, or nothing is made correctly. I can make armor, weapons without moving parts I might add, and basically anything you can think of. But right now, I've got Ursi to deal with. Sapphiro turns around to see many of the Ursi Frozen with arrows in their backs. The rest are crushed and bludgeoned. He sees two Students walking towards them. One of which has a familiar face. "AAAAAAAACE!" matt yelled, running to his best friend, who is now standing. "Hey matt. You're late to the party." "Hey. It isn't a party until I get here." "Actually, it's more of a bloodbath." Sapphiro looks and sees Gia and Orion walking towards them, Orion moving tree branches out of his way. "HOLY CRAP HE'S BIG!" Matt States, pointing at Orion. "Is it just me, or has he grown since I last Saw him?" Sapphiro asks casually. Matt nearly falls over due to Sapphiro's lack of concern or surprise. "I am now 9 feet tall." Gia jumps in front of Orion. "And 2 inches!" the sniper states sarcastically. "He literally kicks me from across a room when he's dreaming." Orion looks at Gia, slightly annoyed. "I do not kick while I dream, Dammerfurg." Sapphiro looks at the two… and comes to an Idea. "I'll ask ozpin about getting Orion his own room and bed, due to his size… but where were you guys? You missed all the fun." Gia looked at Sapphiro and simply shook his head. "Knowing you, you guys probably fought a lot of enemies, or just one massive one. Trust me, he is the giant monster magnet… and Sapphiro… we had plenty of "fun"… Orion literally crushed a Death stalker." Sapphiro turned away. "Jeez… that does sound like fun." "WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS GUY?!" Gia yelled.

WHOOOOOO! I AM DONE!


End file.
